Hurt
by Opaul
Summary: Songfic to hurt- Johnny Cash. Tokka. Sentenced to death and he still stands beside her in the end.


Johnny Cash- Hurt.

I hurt myself today

_The bailiff halls me, one hand on my shoulder, into the court room. Standing next to my lawyer, in front_

to see if I still feel

_"Any last words before you here the verdict you'd like to say Miss Beifong?" I open my mouth but it goes dry and nothing comes out. What is there left to say anyway? I'm innocent, I really am._

I focus on the pain

_Well it's too late for that they've already made their decision. "All right," says the judge in his loud booming voice "Let's hear the verdict." His face is in a scowl. I steal one last look behind me, at my parents, worried and scowling, Katara holds Aang's hand for dear life, Sokka smiles weakly._

the only thing that's real

_A middle aged man in overalls stands up, his voice shakes slightly, "We the jury find the defendant…"_

the needle tears a hole

_I close my eyes. I know I should have gone to see her as far gone as she was…_

"TAKE IT!"SHE SCREAMS! "JUST TAKE IT AND SHOOT ME!" _She hurls the silver hand gun at my head, I block with my arms and it clatters to the ground._"COME ON, I KNOW HOPE MUCH YOU GODDAMN HATE ME! DO IT!" "No." _I bend over and pick it up,_ "If you want to die so bad, do it yourself." _I hand it to her_…."…guilty"

the old familiar sting

I wince. _She grabs hold of it_. "Fine," _her eyes wide and filled with pain, tears spill tensely out. Her hand rises. Only then to I realize what I've done. _I gave her back the gun. I stare down the barrel. I duck as the shot goes of_f. The bullet soars behind me just as her boyfriend walks through the door.__He doesn't even have time to yell._

try to kill it all away

_Against the side of her head it goes and she closes her eyes. In that moment… _"…of murder of the first degree…"

but I remember everything

_Her_ _face takes on an utter calm I haven't seen on it before. And for some reason for that one second I just reach out to her. The shot fires off. I scream my lungs out. _"NO!" _Then I regain the ability to move. I dive, but it's too late._

what have I become?

_I gave her back the gun. I said those words…"…if you wish to die so bad…."_

my sweetest friend

_I didn't kill her but…I let her die. "I sentence the defendant to the maximum sentence, death by lethal injection._

everyone I know

_The bailiff leads me away, forcefully by the elbow._

goes away in the end

_I gaze back at everyone, people cheering and moaning. My mother sobbing, my father holding her. Most look back at me dread and sorrowful, but Sokka stairs up at the ceiling._

_  
_and you could have it all

_He's praying._

_  
_my empire of dirt

I will let you down

_The stick me in the car and hall me off._

_  
_I will make you hurt

_They slam the cell doors behind me._

I wear this crown of thorns

_I gaze over to the window, past the bars, to the sky, a single black bird flies away._

_  
_upon my liar's chair

_Sit down on the bed and wait. Holding my knees._

full of broken thoughts

_8/24/09 at exactly 11:11 am_

I cannot repair

_No appeal._

_  
_beneath the stains of time

_"I should have listen to you, Sokka." He told me not to go see her. I roll to one side and let sleep take me._

_If only it would keep me_.

the feelings disappear

you are someone else

_6 months, never thought they could change a person this much. Of course having your best friend sentenced to death probably do it to most people. I wonder what it's like on the outside for them. My parents have become closer I think. They hold onto each other for dear life._

_  
_I am still right here

I blow my bangs out of my face. "You came," I whisper up at him from where I'm strapped down. The over head lights are unbearably bright. I can only make out a blur of him. "Of course he," whispered back standing over me. I can hear him smile. Tears fall and land on my face like rain. Last drops of rain I'll ever feel.

what have I become?

_Then my tears blind my sight the rest of the way_.

my sweetest friend

_He grasps my hand for dear life. The only piece that I have left._

everyone I know

_"I didn't do."I say shaking my head. "I know."He answers._

_goes away in the end_

_"But I gave her back the gun." He squeezes harder, "It's not much different is it." "No it feels the same."_

and you could have it all

_I'm not sure what else to say now…what is there left to say…"How's Katara and the pregnancy."_

my empire of dirt

_"She lost it."_

I will let you down

_11:10_

I will make you hurt

_"We will start the injection process now." A man in sea green scrubs walks in he sticks a needle into my elbow. "It'll be about 45 seconds before it takes full affect so you can say your last goodbyes."_

if I could start again

_My parents kiss my cheeks. Tear blend with tears._

a million miles away

_Sokka kiss me too, tears blend with tears and I taste them in my mouth. Never letting go of my hand. "Tell them Aang and Katara I'll look after it if I get there." "I think they'd like to hear that Toph, and I think you'll make it to heaven," he whispers._

I would keep myself

_I close my eyes, take one last deep breath. I don't feel a thing, but I know its coming._

I would find a way

_In the end you just have to let go._

**_A/N: wow this is more than I expect to do tonight I wrote this in like two hours time. For the Tokka writing contest on kataangforever. net._**

**_Hope you like it._**


End file.
